Phoenix Rising
by JustLittleOldMe
Summary: Rose died after being sucked into the void at Canary Wharf. But Jack finds her alive and back in her orginal universe. What happened to Rose that made her surive her odeal in the void? And the important question what will the doctor react to her return?
1. Chapter 1

Note: **This Prelude takes place at the tragic part of Doomsday. But the real story will start somewhere at the end of Season three. **

**As for my other DW story, The Prophesy, I will hopefully get around to it sometime this weekend. **

* * *

**Prelude**

The Doctor watched in horror as Rose tries to grab on to the leaver to turn the breach back on so both the Cybermen and the Deleks could go into the void more quickly. What he didn't expect was that Rose's grip on her parallel father's dooglehangers was slowly slipping away by the fast speed of the breach as it sucked anything that could move and suck it into the dark spaces of the void.

Slowly each of Rose's fingers started slipping away from the leaver as the fast speed of the suck of the void was forcing her body into the air as if she could fly. Rose looked up at the horror-struck look on the Doctor's face before Rose's last grip on the leaver left and her body was immediately being pulled into the void. The Doctor screamed her name several times in a heartbreaking tone. The last words that the Doctor could hear from Rose were the three words that emotionally killed him from the inside. I Love You. Rose spoke those three words before her whole body was sucked into the void.

As soon as the breach closed it self and the fast sucking of the void had stopped and closed. The Doctor practically forced his whole body to the white wall that had closed between the gap between both this world and Pete's world. He rested his forehead against the wall and presses both palms of his hands against the coldness of the wall before he finally let his emotions loose and broke down and cried.

Some time later that day, The Doctor came back to Torchwood for the last time. He laid several red and white roses next to the wall. He just stood there looking completely dishearten, after looking at the solid wall for several minutes, he finally turned around and headed back to the Tardis. As he got half way inside the blue box, He took his last time to look again at the empty room before heading inside completely and the door to the Tardis had closed. Then a few moments, the blue police box disappeared into thin air.

Somewhere in the void, a beautiful bird of fire appeared out from the darkness and then a few seconds later, disappeared back into the darkness of the void.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One:**_

A whole year had passed since the battle of Canary Wolf. Friends and love ones come down to the now completely closed down Canary Wharf and say their respects to their lost ones. Flowers and photos were spread against the fence that separates them from going into the actual building where many had lost their lives. A tall dark hair man stood by the face with a gloomy expression on his gorgeous face. His blue eyes rested on the names of the missing and the dead. His eyes stopped on one certain name he was afraid to look for. Rose Tyler.

"You knew one of the victims, didn't you, Jack? questioned Ianto, Jack's friend and companion. Both men just stood there staring at the names until Jack turned around slowly and faced Ianto.

He sighed sadly and decided to answer Ianto's question.

"Her name was Rose Tyler and she was a close friend of mine."

"Close as in friendship or was there something more to her?" said a questionable looking Ianto with one of his eyebrows rose up.

"We were close friends that's all, I tried a couple of times but her heart was with the Doctor."

Ianto tighten his jacket around himself as the cold breeze brews against the two men.

"Please tell me that we'll heading back to the office soon before we freeze to death."

Jack agreed and both men started headed towards back to the ungrounded Touchwood they work for. Then Jack's cell phone started ringing. Jack pulled the cell phone out from his navy colored jacket and checked the caller ID.

"It's Torchwood." he said before answering the call before it goes into his answering service.

"What's going on, Glen?"questioned Jack as she explain, Ianto immediately knew something bad was happening after he noticed the lack of color on Jack's face.

"Ianto and I are outside of Torchwood Tower, we're go check out the disturbance." before Jack closed the cell-phone and put it back into his pocket. He turned around and faced Ianto.

"The breach in the old Torchwood building has been reactivated, we need to go into the building and turn it off before anything tries to leave the void."

Ianto nodded in agreement and both men went passed the gates without anybody noticing and slowly entered the abandon building.

As soon as they reached the top floor of Torchwood, both Jack and Ianto left the elevator and started jogging towards the main office, were the breach was apparently at. Both men were surprised when they got there that somehow the breach was already shield up.

"I thought it was active again." said Ianto as he went over to a nearby desk. Jack started walking towards the white wall of the breach. He touched the cold wall of the breach and then looked down at the dead flowers on the floor.

"I wonder who put those there." as Ianto walked up behind Jack.

"It was the Doctor."

"How do you know that, Jack?" questioned Ianto.

"When I found him again at the end of the universe, he told me what happened to Rose."

"I'm sorry, Jack"

"Call Glen and ask her to recheck the computers again, this could have just been a fluke."

Ianto grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and call Glen.

Both men started to walk back towards the elevators when Jack heard crying noises nearby.

"Hold on" said Jack as he paused in his steps to hear the notice again. Ianto stopped in his tracks when Jack stopped.

"What's going on?"

"Do you hear crying?"

Ianto stopped to listen and nodded in agreement.

Jack started trying to listen to where the crying notices was coming from and started walking towards the sounds with Ianto not far behind him.

The two men immediately stopped when they heard the crying notices coming from the stairways. So they entered the stairway slowly and were completely shocked to see the one person they thought was dead alive in front of them.

"Rose" was the only words that came out of Jack's mouth as both of them watched in silence as a very frightened and naked Rose Tyler curled up in the corner of the staircase. Jack immediately took off his long jacket and covered her.

"Jack" she said in a hoarse voice after watching Jack helped cover her up with his jacket. After failing a few times to stand up on her own two legs, Jack picked her up and into his arms. Almost immediately after being carried away by Jack, Rose closed her eyes as she snuggled against Jack and quickly feel fast asleep.


End file.
